Harassment
by TaiKaze
Summary: On his first day, Ianto gets a request from Jack that might qualify as... Well...


First day Ianto showed up for work Jack looked him over, grunted disapprovingly and walked away.

At first, the welshman thought that the captain was reconsidering the whole thing, but since he emidietly ordered coffee "and keep 'em coming!" that was apparently not it.

The other three people there, a grumpy doctor, a quiet tall lady and a shy asian woman, just accepted his presence and after a first cup, blessed it.

Still, every time the american laid eyes on him, he made a face. Like he had opened a present and found something other then expected, something not as good. Ianto worries, but what is he suppose to do? He can't really ask, can he?

"Jones..."

"More coffee sir?"

Jack blinks at the fresh, steaming cup that appears under his nose just when he needs it. Then he looks up at his new employee and gives him a small smile.

"How did you know?"

It's not really a question and Ianto just nods, handing the cup over.

The captain takes a sip, stares at the screen for a while, and Ianto actually turns to leave before he speaks again.

"Jones, could you do something for me?"

Can't be coffee, he has a mug full. Can't be feeding the new pet, it has a mountain of food.

"Certainly sir?"

Jack pouts, squirms, doesn't quite look him in the eye and then says with a tone of I-know-I-really-shouldn't-but-I-want-too-so-there.

"Tomorrow, could you wear a suit?"

Ianto glances down at his crisp clean shirt, neatly tucked into a pair of sturdy jeans.

"Well, I guess so. Any special reason?"

"Other then the fact that Owen always looks like a slob and it would be nice to have some style around here?"

The man smiles at him, and something in Ianto's chest moves in a way he's very sure it's not suppose to move when a man smiles at him.

"You look absolutely stunning in a suit."

He's flirting! Ianto may not know much about this subject but he knows flirting and this is it. His lips move for a few seconds, but no sound comes out. This man, tall, handsome, strong and courageous, is FLIRTING with him. He mentally slaps himself, can't loose control now, straightens his back and answers in an even tone.

"That's harassment, sir."

"Hm... Too bad."

He looks genuinely disappointed as he turns back to the screen and sips his coffee. Ianto isn't sure of what to do. Will this get him fired? He's not sure what got him hired in the first place. His knowledge of Torchwood london? His dinosaurs-catching skills? The fact that he looks stunning in a suit?

(He does know, he saw the look in the other mans eyes when he was on top of him on the concrete floor, knows he probably had a similar one himself, but he's not about to admit that.)

"Sir...?"

"Oh don't look so scared! Your coffee is way to good, I can't fire you without the entire team turning to mutiny over it."

It's a joke and it's flattery and Ianto manages to smile as Jack looks at him again.

"It's late, you can go home now."

"I'll put on another pot before I leave, just in case."

"Thank you, Ianto."

It's the first time he says his first name and they both look a bit surprised about it. Then Jack flashes him that smile and Ianto's chest makes that little twitch again.

"If I may? I much prefer to call my team mates by their first names..."

"I don't mind, sir."

"See you tomorrow then, Ianto"

"Of course. Good night sir."

Jack watches the other man leave, waving goodnight at Tosh, who's the only one but Jack who's still there. He sighs and leans back, sipping the most awesome coffee he's ever tasted. Shot down, quite firmly to boot. Oh well, at least they'll have good beverages.

Perhaps he could do more. Archiving perhaps? He seems a fast learner, stable and calm. Just what they need really, all these shaken and still jumpy team mates of his. Ianto will be good for them, heck, Owen ever cracked a joke and half a smile today.

Jack smiles a bit, takes another sip, and focuses on the odd rift-activity that went down last week.

The next day, Ianto wears a suit, waist-jacket and all, and Jack has to think REALLY unhappy thoughts for five minutes not to jump him. He smiles when he gets his cup and wonders if this was really a good idea, then Tosh laughs and Owen smiles and Susie giggles and he decides that yes, they do need him.

And he does look stunning in that suit.

[AN; I might write more of these if you comment! X3 LiboChan beated!]


End file.
